


Furtivamente!

by Araine, Drakochan



Category: Baccano!, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakochan/pseuds/Drakochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Miria are on a trip to go sightseeing in Japan! But once they get there, a case of mistaken identities and plain misunderstanding upon seeing Tokyo Tower leads to an undertaking of the greatest Good Deed they've ever done: Returning the Eiffel Tower to France. So what is the result of all these shenanigans? Epic heists, battles atop bullet trains, showdowns between the Immortals and the Black Organization, and daring rescues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phantom Thief Names a New Target!

[Opening Theme - Guns n' Roses](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MK4nCdVZ6Vc)

Dior would weep to see this jewel

Shaken down on the last day the lanterns are lit

Good evening!

Kaitou Kid

Nakamori slammed the latest heist note from the Kaitou Kid down on his desk.

"I want you men working on deciphering this right away!" he bellowed to his hard-at-work crack team of professional Phantom Thief Catchers.

"The Kaitou Kid won’t get away this time!"

\--

"Ran! Look!"

Mouri Ran, and the bespectacled kid beside her, turned to face her best friend. "What is it?" she asked.

"Kaitou Kid put out another heist note!" Sonoko said, waving the newspaper in front of Ran’s face. It contained a picture of the heist note as well as the headline “THE PHANTOM THIEF NAMES ANOTHER TARGET”.

Ran raised her eyebrows. "Did he?" she asked. Conan, ignored, craned his neck upward to see.

Sonoko waved the paper in front of her friend’s face once again, for emphasis. "Have your dad figure out what he wants, so we can go see him again!"

"We?" she asked.

Sonoko crossed her arms. "Well, he is a famous thief," she said. "Maybe a famous detective will show up to catch him."

"Sonoko!"

Sonoko snickered, and Conan rolled his eyes. Deciding that he’d had enough with being short, he looked up at Sonoko. "Sonoko-neechan, can I see?" he asked.

Sonoko, apparently just now noticing Conan, turned her gaze downward. "You want to see?" she asked. "Sure. Here."

Conan snatched the paper from her and began to read over Kaitou Kid’s note, as Sonoko turned her attention back to Ran. "So, will you talk to your dad? Please?"

Ran sighed. "Fine," she said. "But it’s not because I want to see Shinichi or anything!"

"Right, right," Sonoko said.

Conan was too engrossed in the note, and deciphering its contents, to notice this latest conversation.

_Who is Dior? And what’s with the weird language in the second line? Shaken down?_

He shook his head. Like always, Kaitou Kid was a mystery.

He was already getting excited to solve this one. 

\--

NEXT TIME:  _Isaac and Miria Arrive In Tokyo_

“Isaac, we’re finally arriving in Tokyo!”

“Tokyo! Where they all wear kimono and drink tea all day!”

“All day long!”

“We’ll have to do lots of learning about Japanese culture while we’re there!”

“Like how to eat with chopsticks?”

“Exactly, Miria!”

“And we can’t forget to send a postcard to all our friends in New York!”

 


	2. Isaac and Miria Arrive in Tokyo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Miria find out how thieves do their thing in Japan... And find the Eiffel Tower in the mean time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When used in the same scene, Japanese is denoted in Japanese quotation marks (「」), and English is denoted in English quotation marks ("").

「Are they… actors?」

「They have to be actors.」 

「Why else would he be dressed like a woman?」 

The crowd parted in a wide circle around a man and woman pair, talking loudly and both wearing kimonos with elaborate obi. 

"I wish I could have found a longer kimono, Miria,” the man said. “My legs are showing.” 

"It’s OK, Isaac,” Miria said. “It’s only your ankles!” 

"Still, everyone’s looking at us kind of strangely. Do you think they… suspect us of something?” 

"But we haven’t stolen anything in Japan!” 

"Shh, Miria! Don’t let the police here know that we’re thieves!” 

This might have been a perfectly legitimate exchange, if it weren’t for the fact that their voices were several decibels above normal volume. 

"But are we thieves anymore, Isaac?”

"Well, no,” Isaac said. “But we were thieves a long time ago. And we may have to steal to do our good deeds!” 

"Good deeds!” Miria agreed. She turned to Isaac, and then seconds later tripped over a pile of newspapers and into a newsstand. 

The crowd around them slowed. Isaac turned dramatically. “Miria! Are you alright?” 

Miria took Isaac’s proffered hand. “I’m fine, Isaac,” she said. She turned to the man working at the newspaper stand. “I’m so sorry!” She busied herself with straightening the newspapers she had run into.

"How dare they put newspapers in the middle of the walkway! I’d heard Japan was a polite country!” 

The rather stunned cashier took the newspapers from Miria. “I’m sorry,” he said in heavily accented English. “Please be more careful.” 

Miria beamed. “Isaac! They’re so nice in this country!” 

"Perhaps they are, even if they put newspapers in the middle of the road,” Isaac said, stroking his impressive sideburns thoughtfully. 

"I want to remember this forever! Let’s buy a newspaper!” 

"Alright! How much?” 

The cashier, still rather stunned by two foreigners running into his newsstand and then talking loudly at him, stuttered in Japanese for a moment. “One hundred and ten yen, please,” he said. 

"One hundred and ten,” Isaac murmured, looking into his wallet. “Let’s see that’s…” He pulled out a two-thousand yen bill. “Here!”

The clerk took the bill with a raised eyebrow, and then, deciding it was better not to ask, quickly fished change from his door as Miria took a newspaper from the stack. Isaac got his change and left.

"But Isaac… what does it say?” 

\--

"Hmm… Dior… and lanterns." 

Mouri Kogoro stared at the copy of the heist note, turning it side to side and eventually upside down. 

"Aha! I got it!"

Conan turned toward the detective, wondering if he had actually gotten the secret behind the note. 

"It must be a piñata!" 

Of course not.

Ran looked up from her school books. "A piñata, dad?" she asked. 

"Of course! Dior – or Dio in katakana - refers to the Mexican festival Dio de los Muertos, or Day of the Dead, which loosely corresponds to Obon. And lanterns hang and so do piñatas! It all fits!" 

Conan sighed. It figured Korogo would get his Spanish wrong. "Why would Kaitou Kid want a piñata though?"

"Oh yeah." 

Conan sighed. The meaning behind the note actually hinged around the use of the words “shaken down”. In English, of course, the word “shakedown” meant to steal, but the word Kaitou Kid had used was “yuriotosu”, and the “yuri” part of that word had another meaning – lily. Or the Lily of the Valley, a treasure created to pay tribute to Christian Dior. The same gem that was going to be displayed in Tokyo’s Art Museum during the lantern festival. 

Simple. 

If Kogoro didn’t figure it out within the next few days, Conan would tip off the police himself. 

\--

"Excuse me, could you tell us what this says?” 

The office lady that they had approached shook her head. 「Sorry,」 she said, and then turned and walked quickly away. 

Miria sighed. “We’re never going to find out what this paper means!” she wailed. 

"Don’t worry, Miria my dear! We just have to keep looking! Perseverance is the key!”

"Perseverance!” 

"That’s the spirit!” 

Isaac and Miria continued on their way down the street until they spied a platinum-blonde woman sitting in a café. “I’m sure she speaks English, and if she’s in Japan, she must speak Japanese too!” Isaac said. 

"But Isaac, we’re in Japan and we don’t speak Japanese,” Miria replied. 

"Nonsense, Miria!” Isaac said. “We won’t know until we ask, now will we?”

"Right!” 

They entered the café, and immediately approached the table where the woman was waiting. She looked up at the pair. “Can I help you?”

"Yes!” Miria exclaimed. She held out the newspaper to the woman. “Can you read this?”

The blonde woman raised her eyebrows. “It’s Kaitou Kid’s heist note,” she said. “He’s an international thief who’s famous in Japan.” 

"An international criminal?” Isaac asked. “Then what is this note for?”

The woman shrugged. “He tells the police what he’s going to take and when,” she said. 

"I see,” Isaac said, once again stroking his sideburns. “So this is how criminals work in Japan. Thank you, madam!” 

"Thank you!” Miria called back as they exited the café, before the woman even got a chance to reply. She shrugged and returned to her coffee. 

Minutes later, a long blond haired man and a stout man both dressed head to toe in black entered the café and took the other seats at the woman’s table.

「Who were they, Vermouth?」 the blond man asked. 

「No idea,」 Vermouth replied. 

\--

"Well, now we know what the paper says!” Isaac said. 

"Yes, we do,” Miria said. “But Isaac… didn’t that woman look familiar to you?”

"You know, she did,” Isaac replied. “Maybe we’ve seen her somewhere before.” 

"She looked kind of like an actress.” 

"No, I don’t think she was an actress,” Isaac said. “Actresses live in Hollywood. And Tokyo is definitely not Hollywood.”

"Oh, Isaac, you’re so smart!” 

Isaac grinned widely at her.

"Say, Isaac… Tokyo isn’t Paris either… is it?” 

"No Miria, it’s not Paris.”

"Then why do they have the Eiffel Tower?” 

Isaac turned around to see the great height of Tokyo Tower lit up behind him. He thought for a moment. “They… they must have stolen it!” 

"Stolen it? But that’s terrible!” Miria wailed. 

"Yes, Miria my dear, yes it is terrible,” Isaac said. 

"What should we do? Surely everyone in Paris is sad that they lost their tower!” 

"Well,” Isaac said. “There’s only one thing we can do: steal it back! It’ll be a good deed!” 

Miria’s brown eyes widened. “We’d better start writing our note right away!” 

\-- 

NEXT TIME: _Even More Enigmatic Than Kaitou Kid – The Dastardly Thieves Isaac and Miria!_

"Enigmatic! That’s like a mystery, right Isaac?”

"Yes! Just like something out of Arthur Conan Doyle!” 

"But we’re not dastardly thieves so they can’t be talking about us! We only do good deeds now!” 

"Maybe there’s… another Isaac and Miria in Japan?” 

"Oh, who could they be?”


	3. Even More Enigmatic Than Kaitou Kid – The Dastardly Thieves Isaac and Miria!

"Another heist note?” Nakamori raged. “There’s already one Kaitou Kid – isn’t that enough?” 

He looked at the note on his desk. It said, in English:

  


We’ve had enough with your crimes!  
On midnight of October the 20th  
We’ll be taking the Eiffel Tower back to France! 

Isaac and Miria

PS: Don’t you know stealing is wrong? –Miria

Nakamori turned to his subordinates. “I want you translating this right away! These new thieves should be treated just like we treat Kaitou Kid!”

\--

Walking down the street the next day, Isaac spied something surprising in the hands of a pedestrian.

"Look, Miria! Our note is on the front page of the papers!” 

The Japanese – that they couldn’t read – read clearly “THE THIEVES ISAAC AND MIRIA – THE NEW KAITOU KID?” 

"We should get one, Isaac!” 

"But where would we get a newspaper?” Isaac asked. 

"I know!” 

"But we shouldn’t go as ourselves, Miria! We’re known now – they’ll suspect us!”

\--

At the airport newsstand, a young clerk despaired as he saw two familiar faces approaching him – this time not dressed in kimono but in high school uniforms. 

Isaac and Miria headed straight for the newsstand, as the cashier had feared, and the blonde girl picked up a paper from the top of the stack. 

"One hundred and ten yen, right?” Isaac asked, handing the clerk another two-thousand yen bill. 

"Th-thank you,” the cashier said, handing Isaac his change. The two of them left with their newspaper.

"They sure do give a lot of change in this country,” Isaac said. 

\--

"Are they… exchange students?” Ran asked suddenly.

"Huh?” Conan asked, not looking up from the newspaper in his hands as he tried to decipher the meaning of this newest heist note. 

"Look, see,” Ran said. “They’re wearing Teitan High School’s uniform!” 

Conan did look up. “They are,” he said. He had been gone away from school for so long – perhaps his high school was getting some American exchange students. Although surely they were too old – the man had sideburns all the way down his cheeks! 

"Did you hear about new exchange students, Ran-neechan?” he asked.

"No,” Ran said, puzzled. “I didn’t.” 

\--

_‘What is this?!’_ thought Kuroba Kaito as he stared down the newspaper that said, in large lettering, “POLICE TURN THEIR ATTENTION FROM KAITOU KID?”, and then in smaller lettering, “WHO ARE THE NEW THIEVES ISAAC AND MIRIA?” 

_Who are these thieves indeed,_ Kaito thought indignantly. He was supposed to be the thief who sent heist notes – these copycats were stealing his thunder! He was the Kaitou Kid! 

He bet they didn’t use magic though. 

Kaito grimaced. Well, he supposed it was time to write another note. 

\--

  
**KAITO KID CHALLENGES NEW THIEVES!**  
Mysteriously, a new note has appeared! 

Dear copycats,  
Good thieves are always appreciated  
But an idea can never be stolen!  
Hoping to meet you and congratulate your genius  
Kaito Kid

\--

Conan raised his eyebrows at this newest newspaper. Kaitou Kid worked alone, but there went the theory that the “Isaac and Miria note” was an elaborate ruse set up by the thief himself. 

Even he was stumped on this one. 

Steal the Eiffel Tower? It had to be some kind of code. And what was with stating the date so plainly? 

Perhaps it had something to do with France. Perhaps they were planning to steal the Lily of the Valley – Dior was French, after all. But why would they go after the same gem as Kaitou Kid – and on the same night? 

\--

"I’ve figured it out!” Kogoro said over the phone. “It’s a thief’s rivalry!” 

"Oh, it’s you,” Nakamori sighed. “What have you figured out?”

"The Isaac and Miria note, and the Kaitou Kid note! They’re both going after the Lily of the Valley, and both on the same night! See, the Lily of the Valley was made for Dior, who is French, and the Eiffel Tower is also French! And the last night of the lantern festival corresponds with the date given in the Isaac and Miria note!” 

Conan sighed. He had dropped enough hints that Kogoro had finally figured out the Kaitou Kid heist note. But he still wasn’t so convinced on that explanation for the Isaac and Miria note. Could he be wrong about their objective? 

Still, at least the police were in place to hinder Kaitou Kid. 

\--

"I wonder when those exchange students are going to start attending class,” Ran said absentmindedly to Conan. 

He nodded. “They haven’t shown up yet?  
"No, they haven’t,” Ran said. “It’s weird. I thought maybe they were keeping it a surprise, but why?”

Conan shrugged. “I don’t know, Ran-neechan,” he said. That was puzzling, of course, but not nearly so puzzling as the note by the second set of thieves. Something still didn’t seem right about the explanation. 

If they were Kaitou Kid’s rivals, why hadn’t they replied to the note? And why was the date stated so plainly? And why English? He had a feeling that the note hinged on one of those things. 

He stared up at the sky, wishing he had a soccer ball to kick around and focus his thoughts, when suddenly from the corner of his eye he caught a flash of red against the blue sky. Tokyo Tower, rising high in the distance…

Wait, it couldn’t be, could it? 

They couldn’t _possibly_ want to steal Tokyo Tower.

Could they?

\--

That night at the Japanese Art Museum had drawn a large crowd, hoping to see both the Kaitou Kid and the new thieves Isaac and Miria. Rumors had spread far and wide. Who were these new thieves? Where they as good as Kaitou Kid? Were they, perhaps, _better_? 

Nakamori holed up with the rest of his crack police team – their forces doubled this time, because of the double threat. 

Outside, Ran, Sonoko and Conan waited for the heist to begin. 

Suddenly, out of the black night, a white hang glider appeared and sailed toward the top of the ornate entryway to the museum. All the spotlights immediately trained on his location. 

"Good evening, everyone!” he said, in a loud voice that carried across the excited crowd. “Tonight, we’ll see who the true phantom thieves really are!” 

He disappeared into a puff of smoke, just as the police who had climbed to the top of the building leaped at him. 

\--

Isaac and Miria stood in front of the lit-up Tokyo Tower. 

"Miria?” he said.

"Yes Isaac?” she asked.

"I think we need a bigger wrench.” 

\--

The miniature detective stared down the white-clad thief. 

"So those Isaac and Miria people weren’t rivals of yours,” Conan said. 

"No idea who they were,” Kaitou said. “But I’m afraid I have to be going now, Tantei-kun.” 

Conan quirked his eyebrow. “I’m afraid not,” he said.

"No?” Kaitou asked. 

"You were planning to escape down the emergency exit stairwell dressed as a security guard, while sending your glider off of the roof,” Conan said. “Then the police would chase the glider while you got away. But I tipped off Nakamori twenty minutes ago, and you already sent your glider away.”

He trained his wristwatch on the thief, blue eyes level and challenging. “If you move, I’ll put you to sleep," Conan said confidently.

"Good job, Tantei-kun,” Kaitou Kid said with a smirk. He tossed the Lily of the Valley at Conan, and as Conan leaped forward to catch the treasure, backflipped off of the edge of the building. 

Conan rushed toward the edge, wondering if Kaitou Kid had actually fallen. But no, of course not – he was busy rappelling down from a window ledge. 

Conan sighed, holding the Lily of the Valley. He may as well give this back to the police now. 

\--

NEXT TIME: A Postcard Comes to New York With a Strange Request!

"A postcard! How joyful!"

"Indeed, Miria. It is good to stay in contact with people overseas."

"I wonder what the request is for." 

"It does say a strange request. Maybe it could be an elephant for a circus."

"Hmm, maybe. Say, Isaac, that reminds me - we need to send a postcard to Ennis!"


	4. A Postcard Comes to New York With a Strange Request!

"Hey, Conan, why are we investigating Tokyo Tower?" Genta asked.  
  
"Because," Conan replied patiently, "I think somebody's trying to steal it."  
  
The Detective Club all broke out into laughter. "You can't steal Tokyo Tower! It's too big!" Mitsuhiko said, in stitches.  
  
Haibara raised her eyebrow at the shrunken detective. She normally followed his train of thought, but this time, she had to wonder. "Mitsuhiko-kun is right," she said. "Tokyo Tower weighs approximately four thousand tons." While the rest of the detective club looked on in amazement that she knew the information (gleaned right off the tourist brochures) Haibara raised her eyebrows challengingly at Conan. "So why do you think somebody wants to steal it?"  
  
"Not just somebody," he said. "Isaac and Miria."  
  
The detective club broke up into laughter once again.  
  
"Umm, Conan-kun," Ayumi said lightly.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, Conan, but Isaac and Miria are Kaitou Kid's rivals. They want to steal gems and treasure, not towers!" Genta said.  
  
"I don't think so," Conan said, patiently. "Think about their note, and the straightforward date and time. And Tokyo Tower was patterned after the Eiffel Tower."  
  
Haibara crossed her arms. "They didn't steal it when they said they would, though," she said. "And it doesn't answer the question of _how_ they would steal it, either."  
  
"I'm still working on those," Conan said. "Let's just ask around, alright?"  
  
With various degrees of enthusiasm, the kids agreed to at least _ask_ if anything suspicious had happened last night. After all, even if they didn't find evidence, they might find a new mystery to solve. One never knew what they could find by being curious!  
  
They asked several of the guides working around Tokyo Tower and the elevator operators, spending their time talking to every employee they could find on both observation decks. Of course, they spent some time looking at the Tokyo skyline and at the souvenirs, but _most_ of it was spent investigating. And, despite their comprehensive search, nothing turned up.  
  
Dejected by not turning up any clues _or_ new mysteries, the detective club sat around outside of the tower eating some after-lunch ice cream.  
  
"See, Conan, it was silly to think that anyone would want to steal Tokyo Tower!" Mitsuhiko said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Conan replied. After the mysterious thieves had failed to show up the night before, he had thought he'd been onto something. It seemed he was wrong, however. Well, time to go back to square one.  
  
"Awww, there's nothing mysterious happening around this tower!" Genta complained loudly.  
  
"Nothing mysterious?"  
  
The five kids turned to see an elderly man behind them, who had just been walking past the tower. "You should do your research before you say that."  
  
"Did something mysterious happen here, mister?" Ayumi asked, eyes shining.  
  
"Just last night," the old man said. "My house is near here, so I often walk around Tokyo Tower. And just last night, I heard a clanging sound, so I decided to look. Two people, a man and a woman, were hanging around dressed in large hats and capes in funny colors, and they were carrying a couple of wrenches."  
  
Conan looked up sharply. "Last night? Do you remember what time this happened?"  
  
The man thought for a moment. "Well, I left at about eleven thirty, so... midnight, perhaps?"  
  
Conan grinned. He had no proof, but he was almost sure of it.  
  
It _had_ to be Isaac and Miria.  
  
\--

"What do we do now, Isaac? We can't take the Eiffel Tower back to Paris now!"

"Don't you worry, Miria! We'll figure it out somehow!"

"But now we weren't like that Kaitou Kid fellow... We didn't do it when we said we would!"

"That's all right, Miria! We'll just write them another note. That reminds me, weren't we supposed to write something else..?"

"Oh! We haven't sent a postcard to Ennis and the others! I promised them we would first thing when we got here!"

"Well... If we don't say anything, maybe they'll think it took that long in the mail! It _is_ flying over the ocean again, after all!"

"And then it has to get all the way to New York! You're right, Isaac. You're so smart!" Miria practically leapt across the room, hugging Isaac. They twirled around a few times, miraculously leaving the furniture and appliances unharmed before they flopped onto their respective beds.

"Let's write our note to the police first! And then we can go get a postcard and send it to Ennis!"

\--

 We're sorry we didn't steal the Eiffel Tower on time!  
But we won't fall for your mechanics a second time.

with love,

Isaac and Miria

 

"Miria, why did you sign it, 'with love'?"

"Oh, I forgot that was our note to the police..." She peered at the note. "Don't you think it's all right though?"

"We'll just have to make sure extra love goes into our letter to Ennis!"

"Extra love!" Miria agreed. "Now we need to get a postcard, Isaac!"

Out shopping for postcards, they peered at the rack in shock. "How brazen they are! They put the Eiffel Tower on their postcards, Miria!"

"Ohh, aren't they afraid the French will see them?"

"The Japanese are truly fearless!"

"Fearless!"

  


Dear Ennis et al,

 

Tokyo is amazing! And even more amazing, there are newspapers in the middle of the street! It's just like New York, there are people everywhere! The Japanese people are really nice, except they stole the Eiffel Tower!

See?  ISN'T THAT JUST TERRIBLE?!

So we decided we should bring it back to France. 

With love, Isaac and Miria

 

PS. We made it into the newspapers! We'll show you as soon as we get home!

PPS. Is there any way you could send us a really big wrench?

  
\--

"Hey, look Luck! It's a postcard from Japan. It must be from Isaac and Miria," Berga Gandor said, waving a small piece of paper at his brother. Luck glanced up from his phone call, his face as stoic and serious as always. He didn't reply right away, finishing the conversation before he turned his attention to his brother.

Luck took the postcard, glancing at the name. "It's addressed to Ennis and the rest of us. We should call everyone in before we read it," he said, offering a slight smile. It took a couple hours to get ahold of all the Immortals and agree to a time, but soon enough the entire group was sitting around the lounge-like office of the Gandor Brothers' Stock Exchange company.

Ennis, Firo, and Czes, Maiza, and the three Gandor Brothers, along with whoever else could find the time to stop in to the office to hear from their friends. Once the postcard had been read, by Maiza, there were none-too-few blank stares.

"A really big wrench? What could they possibly need that for?" Firo asked, grinning despite his confusion.

Ennis took the post card. "It seems that they simply ran out of room to write why they needed it." 

"If they need help, we're ready to get on a plane and be there right away!" Berga said, and there were quiet murmurs of agreement around the room. 

"Let's not be too hasty," Maiza said, always the voice of reason.

"I will call them and see what it is they need. I am sure it is nothing urgent," Ennis said, and handed the postcard back to Maiza.  
  
\--  
  
Ennis held the office phone to her ear, looking out over the New York skyline from the high rise office of the Gandor Brothers' Stock Exchange Company. She had checked the time difference in Tokyo, and was hoping that Isaac and Miria were in their hotel room so they would pick up the phone.  
  
Though the two normally took Ennis' calls, it was not beyond the realm of possibility. After almost eighty years of knowing the two of them, Ennis almost believed that _nothing_ was beyond the realm of impossible.  
  
Thankfully, they picked up only a few rings after Ennis was put through.  
  
"Isaac? Miria?" Ennis asked.  
  
"Isaac! It's Ennis!"  
  
"Ennis? I thought it was the police!"  
  
The police? "Then why did you pick up the phone?" she asked.  
  
"That would be so rude!" Miria cried. "Everyone is so polite here in Japan!"  
  
"I see," Ennis said, not really seeing at all. Any explanation the two might give was liable to confuse her further. "We got your postcard," she said. "What do you need a big wrench for?"  
  
"For taking the Eiffel Tower back to Paris, of course," Isaac chimed in.  
  
Ennis blinked. "Alright," she said. "We'll talk to Mr. Specter for you. Though you... do know that's not the Eiffel Tower, right?"  
  
This last caution was blotted out by Isaac and Miria's chorused "Thank you!", and Ennis was met with a dial tone.  
  
The auburn-haired homunculus hung up the phone with a shrug.  
  
\--  
  
"Isaac! We hung up on Ennis! What should we do?"  
  
"I know, Miria! We should send another postcard!"

Sorry we hung up on you!  
Miria and Isaac

   
\--  
  
NEXT TIME: There's Actually A Murder In This Detective Conan Fic!  
  
"A murder? How terrible, Isaac!"  
  
"Don't worry, Miria! I'm sure this detective fellow will solve it!"  
  
"But what's a fic?"  
  
"Well, Miria my dear, it must stand for something! And since it has something to do with this detective fellow..."

"A mystery!"

"Yes! It obviously stands for Finding International Criminals!"

"Oh, Isaac! You're so smart! .... But aren't we international criminals now, Isaac?"

"Well, we haven't actually stolen anything yet, so it must be the murderer Mr. Detective is after!"


	5. There's Actually A Murder In This Detective Conan Fic!

Conan sighed as he held a copy of the latest Isaac and Miria heist note in his hands. Unlike the others, it simply held a time.

 

The official police explanation for the note before this said that Kaitou Kid had somehow sabotaged the other thieves but, considering Kaitou Kid's failure to steal the Lily of the Valley, they would try again. But Conan had it from the thief's own mouth - Kaitou Kid didn't know who Isaac and Miria were or where they came from, and the shrunken detective believed him, at least on this count. No, the police were all wrong - something was going to happen to happen at Tokyo Tower.  
  
He couldn't figure out when, however. In the first note, they had stated the date of their heist clearly. This time, they had not even posted the time with the original note.  
  
Would they send another note, then, or were they going to keep the police guessing? Maybe they had already dropped their hint.  
  
Well, he wasn't going to take any chances. The thieves had apparently failed in some way, even while he was distracted with Kaitou Kid, but that was no guarantee. He had already started scoping out Tokyo Tower when he could.  
  
He folded up the note and put it in his pocket, ready to head down to the Beika Train Station. Then, quietly as he could, he slipped into the hallway and downstairs.  
  
"Conan-kun, is that you?"  
  
 _Damn!_  
  
"Yes, Ran-neechan!" He opened the door of the detective office.  
  
"Let's go out for dinner tonight!"  
  
Dinner? But he had to scope out Tokyo Tower! Conan thought furiously. "Dinner? Don't you have to study, Ran-neechan?"  
  
Ran grinned widely at him. "I did well on my last test, so let's celebrate! I already called Sonoko!"  
  
Conan sighed.  
  
\--  
  
There was a knock at the door of Isaac and Miria's hotel room.  
  
After a few moments running around the room, wondering if it was the police, Isaac peered through the peephole to see several of the hotel staff standing in the hallway.  
  
"It's alright, Miria! It's not the police!"  
  
"Oh, Isaac, I was so scared!"  
  
They opened the door.  
  
The hotel staff held out the package that had come for them. "A package came for you," one of the desk clerks said, in English. The staff presented Isaac and Miria with the large package.  
  
"It must be from Ennis! Do you think it's our wrench, Issac?"  
  
"It must be, Miria! Now we can liberate the Eiffel Tower!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
They hugged each other and did an impromptu spin. The hotel staff watched on, confused, but politely saying nothing.  
  
\--  
  
Conan grabbed one of the gyoza from his plate and chewed the hot dumpling slowly, listening to Ran and Sonoko talking, bored. He should be out at Tokyo Tower now, staking out Isaac and Miria.  
  
Then, suddenly, a scream from the restrooms.  
  
Ran and Sonoko looked at each other in shock. Conan didn't even bother to look - he was up and running.  
  
As such, he was the first to the restrooms, where a young woman was staring in horror at the body on the floor. Conan scanned the restroom, to see if there was any way a culprit could escape. "Nobody leave the restaurant!" he yelled.  
  
Ran was already calling the police on her cellphone.  
  
\--

That same night at Tokyo Tower, Isaac and Miria began to work on the bolts holding the tower to its concrete base.  
  
"Miria. Do you think... this is too big to steal?"  
  
"Then how do we bring Paris their tower back?"  
  
Isaac thought for a moment, and then his eyes fell on a souvenir stand.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
\--  
  
Conan sighted through his wristwatch, and the dart hit Sonoko's neck. Her eyes went wide for a moment, and then she slumped down into one of the restaurant chairs.  
  
 _Perfect_ , Conan thought as he dove underneath the tablecloth behind her and adjusted his bow-tie.  
  
"I believe it's about time to wrap this case up," he said, using Sonoko's voice.  
  
Ran turned to her friend, as did all of the held patrons and policemen. "Did you solve it, Sonoko?"  
  
Megure sighed. "Once again," he said.  
  
"I did," she said. "And the culprit is... the cook, Mr. Yamada!"  
  
The accused chef's eyes widened. "Y-you can't be serious!" he said. "I didn't go anywhere near that bathroom."  
  
"That's a lie," Conan said sharply. "You are one of few people who has the key that leads to the hallway where the restrooms are. And you took a cigarette break fifteen minutes before the victim was found."  
  
"So I smoke! Is that a crime now?"  
  
"No," Conan answered with Sonoko's voice. "But tell me. Why did you wear your plastic gloves outside?"  
  
"I... I forgot to take them off!"  
  
"And why weren't you wearing them when you came back?"  
  
"I remembered and took them off, alright?"  
  
"No, you didn't. You went outside, came back through the other door, shot the victim, then left and threw away your gloves and gun in the trash can of the vending machine next door to be taken away in the morning. I'm sure, if we looked through that trash, we'd find gloves of your size with gunpowder residue on them!"  
  
Megure ordered his men to go search for the gloves, and minutes later they came back.  
  
Conan smirked. He had the culprit now. "I'm willing to bet your DNA is on those gloves. What do you say, Mr. Yamada?"  
  
"Alright! I did it, I admit! But she... she left me for some rich bastard! She never loved me at all!"  
  
"That's no excuse for murder," Conan replied scathingly.  
  
As Sonoko woke up, the police led a handcuffed Yamada away, and Ran congratulated her friend. "Your deductions were wonderful, Sonoko!"  
  
"M-my deductions?" Sonoko asked. "Oh, yeah! My deductions! They were impressive, weren't they?"  
  
Conan rolled his eyes. _Oioi,_ he thought.  
  
\--  
  
The clerks in Tokyo Tower's gift shop stood stock still as two people dressed in magician capes, suits, top hats and masks rushed into the store. The man - dressed in sky blue - carried a meter-long monkey wrench, which he waved threateningly at the clerks. The woman pointed an accusing finger at them and shouted in English, "This is a robbery! Don't move!"  
  
Not all of the clerks were sure what the woman was saying, but they got the general gist. While the man waved the gigantic wrench in their faces menacingly, the woman bagged up every single piece of Tokyo Tower merchandise she could find.  
  
Ten minutes later, and they ran outside the doors. One of the clerks called the police.  
  
「Did they only take the tower merchandise? None of the other things?」  
  
「It seems so.」  
  
\--  
The next morning the newspapers displayed the headline "TOKYO TOWER ROBBED!" Conan immediately rushed into a convenience store and grabbed a newspaper from the stack of them.  
  
It _had_ to be Isaac and Miria! 

He quickly scanned the article, that detailed the entrance of two thieves dressed in colorful costumes who took only tower-related merchandise from every single gift shop in the tower while waving around a large wrench.  
  
Conan raised his eyebrows.  
  
He wasn't wrong - it had to be Isaac and Miria. But why? What did they want with _Tokyo_ _Tower_ _merchandise?_  
  
It made no sense.  
  
The thought occurred to him that he had been giving them _way_ too much credit.  
  
\--

  
NEXT TIME: A Terrible Accident! - The Black Organization Gets Involved  
  
"Oh Isaac! It's terrible! An accident!"  
  
"Yes, it is, Miria. I wonder who could be hurt."  
  
"Who could it be?"  
  
"And who is this Black Organization? They sound like a very suspicious bunch..."  
  
"A suspicious bunch!"

**Author's Note:**

> Furtivamente - Italian, lit. "furtively", "like a thief in the night"
> 
> Heist notes and graphics compiled by Drakochan  
> Writing done by Araine and Drakochan  
> Authors can be reached by sending email to furtivamente.fic@gmail.com or via message here on AO3
> 
> This fic is based on the anime version of Baccano with a few references to the novels. Neither of us have read them, so we've taken a few artistic liberties in order to fit certain characters into our fic, so please forgive any discrepancies!
> 
> A note on conventions we used for speech to differentiate between Japanese and English...
> 
> When a scene takes place entirely in Japanese or entirely in English, normal quotation marks ("") are used, but if a scene contains both languages, English is in "" and Japanese is in 「　」.


End file.
